campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Legion Guide
Of course, I am aware that this wiki will not have thousands of users and thus, unit strengths will vary. Similarily some ranks will be omitted (They will be stated) due to contrasts between historical accuracy and Riordan's Universe. In Riordan's Twelfth Legion, there are: 5 Cohorts in the Century Rank Information/Positions list 'Special Ranks:' Praetorian Guard: 'In ancient times, they would be veterans or men from Italia herself who would be levied to serve in the Emporer's guard (which also guarded influential officers within the military (Usually and mostly only the Tribunes and Legates), as well as some members of the Emperor's court. They are elite and well armed soldiers within the ranks of the army and armed forces of Rome, and should not be understimated as simple security guards. 'Non (Above) - Century Officers ' '''Legatus Legionis: '''The highest ranking officer in the legion, they were typically picked from members of the Roman Senate, after serving some time in the military as a tribune. In Riordan's Universe, it will be stretched so that this position is the direct second in command to the Praetor, the overall commander of the legion. '''Medicus Legionis: '''The Medicus Legionis is the Legion's most senior medical officer with many years of experience to draw from. He/she would've served as a Clinicus (A field doctor who was also expected to fight as a regular legionnaire) and as Medicus Ordinarius (The highest ranking medical officer in a Century) and was the personal doctor of the Legion staff (Those above the Century level). In the universe of Rick Riordan, it can be assumed that the Medicus Legionis was typically a child of Apollo or another medicine god/goddess. Roleplay is extensively required for this rank and will require an experienced roleplayer who has at least some medical knowledge (It can be Ancient Roman or modern medical knowledge). '''Aquilifer: '''The Aquilfer was one of the most experienced and trusted members of the legion and was in charge of all signiferii (Standard Bearers) below him. He/She was given the honour of carrying the pride and physical representation of the legion's honour, the Aquila (Eagle). He/She was expected to carry the Eagle into battle and to inspire the legionnaires to fight bravely. His/her duties also extended to giving money to the signifers to pay their centuries. This rank has no authority elsewhere in the legion beyond maintaining the order of the Signiferii (Standard Bearers). 'Century Positions Primus Pilum: '''The first file, or the Centurion of the First Century of each Cohort was the most senior of the Centurions in their respective centuries. They were also expected to lead their respective cohorts. In Riordan's Universe, the Twelfth Legion has a maximum of 5 cohorts, each with 10 campers. As a result, there will be 5 Centurio Primus Pilae in total. '''Medicus Ordinarius: The Medicus Ordinarius is the highest ranking medical officer in a century and were once Clincii (Doctors). His/Her responsibility is the general well being and health of the century. They must have considerable experience. Again, Riordan did not mention this officer or how many centuries in a cohort there were, I will assume there's one per cohort. Again, a child of a medicine god/goddess would typically fill this position. Optio: The Optio was the right hand man of the Centurion. He was also responsible for the discipline and drilling of the legionnaires, as well as keeping track of soldiers who performed good/bad deeds. They also gave out punishments.There will be one per cohort. Signifer: '''A very trusted member of the century, receiving the honour and responsibility that comes with the century's standard: The Signum. They are to lead by example in battle. The Signifer was also responsible for the paying of soldiers in their respective century. There will be one per cohort. '''Cornicularius: Locked '''An administrative officer within a Century, he/she is also responsible (as is the Centurion and Optio) for recruitment and looking after century and legion records. '''Tesserarius Locked: '''The head/guard captain of a century's fort watch. He/She was responsible for leading/setting up guard posts, patrols, sentries and was responsible for the protection of the barracks/settlement(s)/fort. '''Vexillarius Locked: The first step in the career of becoming a standard bearer; he/she was responsible for holding the Vexillum, a flag like object that was typically used to show to which legion a century/cohort belongs. Evocatus Locked: A veteran who has served all of his/her required years in the legion who has volunteered to fight again. He/She is exempt from guard duty, latrine cleaning and occasionally, training but are expected to fight. They have served their mandatory 10 years. Immunes Legionnaries will be expected to perform these tasks regardless: A specialist legionnaire in one of the following 4 areas: *'Clinicii': A field doctor expected to fight as a regular soldier. (Max: We'll assume 5 per Cohort) *'Armorum: '''A soldier responsible for the ordering of supplies, the distributing and maintenance of armour and weapons *'Lamians': A soldier responsible for the set up, usage and knowledge of siege machines and other engineering tasks/objects. Basically, an engineer. *'Instructor': A soldier responsible for the training and discipline of other soldiers. Expected to teach formations and other drills and exercises. '''Discens Locked:' A soldier training to become an Immunes. Miles: '''The ordinary footsoldier/legionnaire. He/She wears armour issued by the government: the galea, the lorica (Segmented armour), a mail skirt, and sandals/boots. Most do not make it past this rank. A camper of the rank Probatio will be allowed to progress to this rank once they demonstrate that they are worthy of it through a feat requiring courage or quick-thinking, or something of the likes. '''Tirones (Tiro)/ Probatio: A recruit/trainee in the legion. He/She has to perform an act of bravery or be recommended for promotion. When this is so, the Optio/Centurion will undergo some tests to ensure that the Tiro is suitable to move on and become a Miles. Some numbers/units may be less due to sticking to Riordan's universe. Please note that LOCKED ranks will not be available until approved by the administrators. ---- If there are any problems with the amount of people in a position, the amount of service years, or historical accuracy, please contact an admin or this user. Numerius Corvus Kaeso | Click here to converse in Latin. 02:16, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Community Category:Roleplay